Daimons Chapter 1
by LadyJayVee
Summary: A romanticadventure. A simple handshake not only changed Severus but that of the wizard world. How the young men and women of Hogwarts find love and survive a war. It's rated M for a reason, especially the first 2 chapters.


Severus drifted in and out of sleep. It had been over forty-eight hours since he had any rest; the last eight hours were with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mild to severe torture was the call of the day. All he wanted to do was to go back to his dungeons for a good, long sleep. He was aware that Remus was speaking but the words barely registered to his sleep-deprived mind.

Remus spoke of the last six months that he spent with the Daimons. "As you all are aware the Daimons are warring Wizards that have separated from the norm some three hundred years ago. Living with them has been much like living with a werewolf pack. There is a dominate male, an alpha, who rules with an iron fist. There is no such thing as challenging the pack leader, he will rule until his death. Then there is a power struggle, both physically and politically until one man is left standing. They are aloof, suspicious, easily aggravated, and extremely powerful. They also have a zest of life that is refreshing. They believe and live by the old adage 'eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die'." Remus hemmed and hawed before he continued. "All of you may think what I am about to tell you has no importance to out mission of defeating Voldemort, however it does have importance to all of your well being."

"Get on with it Remus," Mad-eye grumbled.

Remus took a deep cleaning breath before he continued. "The Daimons are extremely, I repeat, extremely sexual beings. Do not touch them…especially the single men. Severus drifted in and out of sleep. It had been over forty-eight hours since he had any rest; the last eight hours were with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mild to severe torture was the call of the day. All he wanted to do was to go back to his dungeons for a good, long sleep. He was aware that Remus was speaking but the words barely registered to his sleep-deprived mind.

Remus spoke of the last six months that he spent with the Daimons. "As you all are aware the Daimons are warring Wizards that have separated from the norm some three hundred years ago. Living with them has been much like living with a werewolf pack. There is a dominate male, an alpha, who rules with an iron fist. There is no such thing as challenging the pack leader, he will rule until his death. Then there is a power struggle, both physically and politically until one man is left standing. They are aloof, suspicious, easily aggravated, and extremely powerful. They also have a zest of life that is refreshing. They believe and live by the old adage 'eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die'." Remus hemmed and hawed before he continued. "All of you may think what I am about to tell you has no importance to out mission of defeating Voldemort, however it does have importance to all of your well being."

"Get on with it Remus," Mad-eye grumbled.

Remus took a deep cleaning breath before he continued. "The Daimons are extremely, I repeat, extremely sexual beings. Do not touch them… The slightest touch, even if by accident, will give them approval to aggressively pursue you. Do not shake hands. That is more intimate than sex and by offering your hand to them it is a sign of submission. If they accept you're offer and return the hand shake you are bound and bonded until death."

"Even if it's a man shaking another man's hand?" Hermione was already thinking of the dynamics of the tribe.

"The women add up to a fifth of their population. They are considered a prize. To prevent an all out war among themselves, only the women are aloud to choose their mate. A wizard is not even aloud to speak to a witch unless spoken to first. Since there numbers are few, evolution, if you will, has made the men able to reproduce. Their need for sex is great, so don't be surprised if you come across a man pounding into another one. Good manners would have you merely walk away as if you saw nothing."

Severus yawned and thought to himself, 'Shake hands… fine,' as he drifted to sleep once again.

"The negotiating party will be here in a couple of hours. In front of you is a parchment that will explain some of their bizarre customs. Read it carefully. Memorize it. We need them on our side if we want to win this war."

The Headmaster stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Before you are dismissed I would like to add some of my own thoughts."

'Oh course you do, old man. You always have to have the last word,' Severus thought as he plunked himself, not to graciously, into his chair. How he longed for an analgesic and a few hours of sleep.

"I have the utmost respect for every individual in the Order. You are all powerful and intelligence wizards." Severus snorted at that. "However." Dumbledore ignored Severus. "Our numbers are few. An all out battle is seen in the near future. For Harry to get close enough to Tom he will need protection from as many wizards and witches," he acknowledged Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Minerva with a slight nod, "as we can possible require. Even though there are only a few hundred Daimons who will stand by our side and fight, they will fight as though they are thousands. Please be careful what you say and do. I do not want to jeopardize this alliance I wish to form with them. I will see you all at dinner when we entertain our guests. Thank you." Albus dismissed the meeting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After a pain potion, Severus climbed on his bed, fully clothed. An exhausted Potions Master was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The idea was to wake up in time to shower and make his way to the Great Hall for dinner with, hopefully, their new allies. But the best laid plans of mice and men; Severus peacefully slept for the next four hours. It was this moment in time that not only changed Severus' world but that of the whole wizarding world.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"The meal was grand, Headmaster. The hospitality was exceptional but I have to refuse to allow my men to shed blood for a fight that has nothing to do with us." Armstrong warmed the brandy between the palms of his hands before sipping. He was a giant of a man, at least six-five, with broad shoulders and narrow waist. No words had to be spoken to know that this man was the leader of the Daimons. His mere presence spoke volume of his power. His hair was a wild mane of ash and blond, his eyes so deep blue they could be mistaken for black. His face rugged, with a firm jaw and a nose, by the look of it, had been broken on more that one occasion. Handsome, probably not; compelling, definitely. Remus had often wondered why such a man had not taken a partner among his tribe. He also knew, but never told Albus, how hard it would be to convince Armstrong to commit his followers to their cause.

"If Voldemort defeats us, there will be no safe haven for any wizard or witch anywhere. He will, I promise you, come after you and your men."

"I appreciate the warning and I will be ready if he tries, but until that time I will remain neutral. Thank you for a fine meal but it is time that my men and I return to our families and love ones." He put his drink down and stood, signaling that there talk was finished. All of the negotiating party stood when he did.

It was at that moment that Severus rushed in. His mind trying to think of all the things Remus had talked about. All he could remember was, it was very important to shake hands. "I am so sorry to be late. May I introduce myself? Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts." He offered his hand in friendship to the obvious leader of the tribe. There was a gasp and then silence.

"Snape… no!" He heard Remus whisper.

"What?" He looked about the room as all the stunned faces. 'What had he done?' he wondered, his had still stretched out to this powerful man. The man walked slowly up to the professor and took a long deep breath, as if he was trying to smell something from the back of the room.

"Yesssssssss," he hissed with a blissful smile on his face. "I accept your offer Severus Snape." He took Snape's hand into both of his and pulled the stunned Potion Master into his hard body. "It seems, Headmaster, your battle has just become my battle. I promise you, Severus Snape that I will protect you and cherish you from this moment on." He planted the slightest of kisses on the stunned Potions Master's dry lips. Armstrong, turned to the old wizard. "Do you have a room where we may consummate our bond?"

"Why yes, my dear boy, I think we can find you something to suit you and Severus." Albus felt a twinge of guilt. Once again he was using Severus for his own purposes. But the task was done. Severus was owned by this man, so he saw no harm in using the situation for his own good and that of the Order.

"I shall prepare our chamber." Armstrong kissed Severus' stained fingers, his eyes never leaving those of his bonded. "Do not make me wait to long." Severus definitely heard the order behind the words. He watched in disbelief as Armstrong left with his entourage following him.

"What just happened?" Severus asked.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said at the meeting?" Remus asked exasperated.

"I was rather tired after two days of brewing wolfsbane, restocking Poppy's shelves, and a night of crucios from the Dark Lord. No, I have to admit that I don't remember much of the meeting."

"Well, Severus, congratulation, you are now married to the leader of the Daimons."

"Lupin, I am not in the mood for your weird sense of humor. What just happened?"

"I'm afraid, my dear boy," Severus hated it when Dumbledore spoke to him as a child. He knew nothing good would come from it. "You are now bound and bonded to Armstrong. I know that this isn't what you wanted but something good came from it. We now have their support against Tom.."

Remus caught Severus' arm as he stepped forward towards the Headmaster. His face flushed with anger, his wand grasped tightly in his hand. If it wasn't for Remus the Headmaster would surely be dead. With the strength of the werewolf, Remus spun Severus around to face him. The werewolf held the Potions Master face in his hands, forcing eye contact.

"Severus?" Remus tried to gain the Potions Master's attention. "Severus!" he said louder. "Look at me." Severus looked into his friends eyes. "Focus!" Remus pressed his fingers into the professor's cheeks. "Are you focused?"

"Yes. I hear you," he spat out.

"You have to go to him." Remus held tight as Severus tried to pull away. "Severus, for your own good you must go to him. The consummation is brutal even if you don't resist. If you fight or try to get away… Go to him, offer yourself freely. The ritual will be less painful."

"Ritual?" Severus whispered.

"Yes. Oaths will be taken. You will be marked to show the rest of the tribe of ownership. He will take a potion that has both hallucinogenic and aphrodisiac properties. For the next twenty-four hour you will be nothing more than a vessel for him to take."

"Haven't I done enough? How many Masters must I have before I find the freedom I have sought for the last twenty years? Am I nothing now but a piece of meat to be bartered with? I'm leaving. Going so far away that no one will ever find me." He pulled away from Remus and headed out the door.

"You can't run. You are already bonded. No matter were you're going, he will be able to follow you and it won't be pleasant!" Remus yelled at the departing Potion Master.

With a fierce push he opened the doors to exit the Great Hall only to, literally, bump into three of Armstrong's guards. Severus heart raced, knowing he would only have one chance to use his wand. With a flick of his wrist and a hex spilling from his lips, he became petrified when nothing happened. He sent another spell, nothing happened. Snape's anger only grew when he heard these guards laugh at him. He charged these huge men, trying to break through their defense. He flew at them, throwing all his weight against the men trying to throw them off balance so he could make his escape. The shortest of the guards, which had at least three inches on Severus and 20 stones, caught him in midair, as if he weighed nothing at all. Severus was thrown over his shoulder like a gunny sack of potatoes. Snape pounded and the man's back which only got him a firm smack on his bum.

"Behave yourself." The guard smacked his arse a second time, stilling the ex-Death Eater. "I'm only taking you to your husband. Stop acting like a virgin. By your age you must have had it up your arse a few times." The movement stopped as Severus became perfectly still. "Hey Casey, it looks like Armstrong got himself a virgin." Merlin, Severus wanted to crawl in a hole and cover himself with dirt. "Don't worry," the guard was trying to sound reassuring, "after a few times a hard fuck become quite enjoyable." He paused for a moment before he continues. "I'm sure glad I'm not you, you won't be able to sit down for a week or two by the time Armstrong is done with you." Severus dropped his head in defeat.

In truth he was no virgin. He did have sex in his sixth year with a Ravenclaw girl, who was a year younger that himself. It was a disaster, from taking forever to get hard to ejaculating to quickly. Within hours Severus was the laughing stock of the school. He swore never to let himself be that vulnerable again. A periodic hand job would suffice and he could keep his dignity. Now, he was being sold to the highest bidder. He felt dirty, ashamed, and angry as hell for once again being used.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The guards, without ceremony, dropped Severus onto the wedding bed and quickly left. The Potions Master could hear the water running from the adjoining room. This was going to be his only chance to get away. The door and windows were charmed shut. The flu powder was gone. The frustrated teacher picked a vase up and hurled it across the room, barely missing his new husband who was exiting from the bathroom. 

Armstrong's brow shot up and he viewed the damage. He smirked as he looked at his husband. "I know you didn't know what you were doing when you offered your hand to me."

Severus heard and understood what the Daimons said, however he was much more intrigued by the size of his husband's cock. Armstrong stood in all of his glory. He snickered to himself as he watched his soon to be lover eye him. "My god man, you could do a giant proud," Severus said as his face turned bright red.

"Yes, all male Daimons are blessed in there endowments." Armstrong's soft shaft lay between his legs, landing just above his knees. Severus realized that his husband's member, even lax, was wider than his wrist. A woman, much less a man could never be able to take that monstrosity into them. The professor's eyes never left his husband's cock. He wasn't even aware that the man had walked up close to him, not until Armstrong lifted Severus' chin with his knuckle.

"Snap out of it and listen to me. I understand that you didn't understand what would happen to you if you shook my hand."

Severus let out a huge sigh. "I'm so glad you understand." He turned to let himself out and found the door still locked.

"Because I understand doesn't mean that we are not going through with the ceremony."

"You don't even know me. You can't possibly want me."

"I was going to be polite and thank you for your offer and turn you down," Armstrong continued.

"Why didn't you?"

The leader of the Damions had walked across the room and settled down on the couch. "Did you notice when I got closer to you that I took a deep breath?"

Snape nodded slightly.

"I smelled your essence… who you really are. It's another gift we Daimons have." He reached between his legs and stroked the length of his cock. "I smelt a proud, powerful, intriguing, intelligent man and I knew in that instance that you were the one I have been looking for my whole life."

"I don't want you. I don't want anyone." For a moment Armstrong was going to argue with his husband but thought better of it. He was aware of his husband's insecurities as well as his strengths and knew it would be an issue they would have to deal with in the future.

"Severus come sit on my lap." Armstrong patted his knee.

"I think not." Severus arched his own brow at the suggestion. The leader of the tribe took a breath before he continued.

"You want out of this situation, don't you?"

Severus nodded, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'll make a deal with you. Sit on my lap for ten minutes, with your head on my collarbone and eyes shut. If you feel nothing in those few minutes you will be free to go."

"My instinct tells me that I am being manipulated…"

"I'm sure you have been manipulated by the best." Armstrong flashed Severus a smile.

"As I was saying, I don't trust you but if it is my only hope to avoid 'this' situation," Severus pointed at his mate and himself, "then I must try. My clothes will remain on."

"Of course." He patted his lap. "Now on my lap."

Reluctantly Severus moved to where his husband was sitting. Pulling his robe tightly about himself he sat gingerly on Armstrong's left thigh, swing his legs over until his legs were stretched out across the couch. Cautiously, waiting for something to happen, he laid his head on the Daimon's shoulder.

"Shut your eyes Severus," Armstrong whispered.

Within seconds of closing his eyes, Severus found his body relaxing, melting into the warmth of the body next to him. After a few deep breaths he started to forget where he was. Another moment went by and Severus wasn't aware of anything but the need he felt. His arms snaked about the neck of his soon to be lover, his opened mouth searched for that of his partner. When lips met, Severus knew there was nothing in heaven or on earth that could compare with the joy he was feeling. His slightly callous hands ran over the body next to him as though they were trying to memorize the feel of the smooth flesh under his fingers. There was no Voldemort or Dumbledore. He cared even less that there was the light and the dark. There was only now, this moment in time to feel and live for.

If he had any awareness he would have wondered how he had shed all of his clothes and how his legs were wrapped around Armstrong's waist, his ankle crossed behind his lover's back. He felt large, strong hand cup the cheeks of his arse as he was lifted up. There was the softness of the bed, the heavy weight of a body over him, and then the searing pain as his tight hole was breached. Severus' screams filled the castle as he was ripped apart. He knew even as he struggled against the invasion that this was meant to be. That in his pain there was perfection in the union. He reached for his lover when he felt his balls tighten in their sacks. He pulled his body off the bed and into his lover as he came. Clenching himself around the wonderfully huge cock, Severus could feel the seed of his lover flow into his tight channel. He collapsed onto the bed, followed by the large body of his mate on top of him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Severus," soft words were spoken. "The ritual isn't over. Sip this, it will make the next few hours bearable.

"What?" the Potions Master was barely able to choke out. His throat was raw from screaming.

"It's a mild hallucinogenic to get you through the next few hours. There cannot be any pain relievers until tomorrow. I'm sorry my love." Armstrong pushed the sweat soaked hair off his lover's brow and bent down and kissed him. "You will be marked and taken many times in the coming hours. The void you've been in the last few hours will now dissipate, leaving you in agony. Drink and the coming hours will be more like a fog… a bad dream that you will wake from."

Severus had no urge to be petulant at the moment and sipped greedily the cool drink. In his hallucinogenic state Severus felt as though he was outside of his body. Watching as Armstrong marked him as the Daimon's mate. The rutting was animalistic. He faded more than a few times into a state of nothingness, safe far away from the pain he was enduring, only to wake again to more pain and humiliation. Through all the degradation, pain, and marking, Severus had an underlining feeling that this was the way it was suppose to be. This too was perfect.

With the dawn came relief as he drank the cold water his husband helped him drink. He laid quietly as his lover cleaned and medicated his body, listening to the soothing humming of his husband he drifted, more relaxed than he had ever been.

"I am not allowed to heal your wonderful tight hole. Every pain and discomfort you will endure is to remind you who you belong to. I will not have intercourse with you for the next week, to allow you time to heal."

"I will be cursing you every time I take a crap in the coming week."

"I will think myself fortunate if you don't hex me after you try." Severus' lover snickered. "Now come, look in the mirror and see your markings." Armstrong took Severus' hand and helped him rise from the bed and led him to the mirror. Severus groaned, the guards were right; it would be a week or two before he would be able to walk straight.

Some of the day before he remembered, such as when his lover pieced his right nipple and the climax that brought him. There were ruins tattooed from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Severus knew if he could see his back the ruins would travel all the way round. He saw a glint of metal from behind his spent cock. Gingerly moving his cock to one side he saw the metal bar that went into the front of his sack and came out of the back.

"Bastard." This was a sexual slave bar. His lover now controlled every aspect of Severus' orgasm, from totally preventing ejaculation to prolonging climax to as long as five minutes. The Potions Master could not even get a hard on unless permitted by Armstrong.

"It had to be done." Armstrong nipped at Severus' neck; his hand rested of his husband's widened hips.

"What have you done to me?" His eyes widened as he studied his new shape in the mirror.

"We widen your hips by a couple of inches so when you bare my children delivery will be less painful."

"Children? I think not. I despise the snotty nose, whining, irritating, excuses for human beings. If you want children then I suggest that you bare them yourself. Now put my hips back the way they were. I will not walk around feeling like I am a hermaphrodite. Swaying when I walk, I don't think so."

"I think you have a sexy walk." Armstrong climbed on the bed and propped himself up against the headboard, Severus' tantrum not effecting him at all.

"Listen very closely husband," Severus spit out with disdain. "I want my hips put back the way they were and I will not be anyone's sex slave. The bar will immediately be removed." As he spoke he felt the warmth of the bar stimulate his sexual gland.

"You will behave or I will have the bar stimulate you for the whole day and not let you come." He snickered. "I was going to wait a year or two for children but I think I may change my mind and have you pregnant by the end of the day."

"I want out. To hell with the war, to hell with Dumbledore, and to hell with you." By the time he reached the bathroom Severus had a raging hard on. He could hear his husband laughing in the bedroom. He moaned as his balls tightened. Merlin, it was going to be a long day.

'The sooner Severus realizes who the ruler of this household was, the better off we both will be,' Armstrong contemplated. His lover had to know his place before he gained the freedom he desired. He would make Severus happy even if he had to destroy the man to do so.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We will leave at noon to go back to our village to tell them of my decision and to introduce my husband to the tribe."

"Severus can't go. He has classes and what if Voldemort calls when he's gone? He must be here to attend to his master if he's called," Dumbledore explained.

"This is non-negotiable; Severus is no longer a teacher at this school. He may fight Voldemort by my side but he will serve no man but me. That includes you old man. Where I go he shall follow, my people are now his people. It would be wise for you to remember that."

"Now listen here young man, do you have any idea whom you are talking to? I am one of the greatest wizards of our time." Albus stood from his chair, his presence was awe inspiring. Armstrong however looked bored. "I have been fighting evil since before you were born…"

"FINE!" The leader of the Daimons finally had it. "I will take my spouse and leave, not to darken your door again."

"I gave you Severus, you have to stay and fight."

"I don't have to do anything." Armstrong paused, calming himself before he hexed the old busybody. "I appreciate your hospitality, Headmaster, and my offer still stands to help defeat Voldemort. But, and this is a very big but, you will not interfere with me and my spouse. I will make all decisions that have to do with Severus and myself."

"And Severus has no say about this?" Severus asked as he entered the Great Hall. He walked with a slight limp and a grimace on his face. There would have been a room full of snickers if the situation weren't so serious.

"His opinion matters a great deal to me." Armstrong looked straight into the eyes of his husband. "But when the time comes it will be me and only me who decides what that decision is. Do we have an understanding Dumbledore?" His eyes were still locked in a battle of wills with the Potions Master.

"Yes, I understand. I just wonder does Severus fully understand." If there was no twinkle in the old man's eye there was definitely a glee in his voice.

"Yes Headmaster, I understand… I have a class to teach." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room; no matter how much it hurt.

"Find yourself a new Potions Master, Headmaster, for this one will be gone with me by evening." There was a threat in his voice; to Albus, to Severus, or to perhaps both. He turned slowly to face the school's master. "I count what you did as interference. Next one and you will find out how deadly we Daimons truly are."

The day was long and tiring for the potions teacher. Between the giggling girls and the snickering boys, Severus was ready to strangle each and every one of them. Once Hermione found out that Severus was bonded to a Daimon she spent half the night reading up on the subject. By morning there was little she didn't know about their mating habits. With a red face she passed on her knowledge to Harry and Ron, who had to tell Seamus and Neville, who told everyone in Charms, who told the rest of the school.

By his forth class he had a raging headache and a raging hard on. It seems his loving husband, had charmed the slave bar in his testicles to keep him on edge all afternoon long. This was his punishment for the episode that morning in the Great Hall. He was determined not to give in. He would go to his grave with his cock hard and his testicles full, before he gave into his husband.

As soon as the door of his dungeon closed he leaned against it and pulling his angry purple cock out of his pants and stroked it fiercely. He screamed in frustration when he couldn't make it come. He slammed the back of his head continually against the hard wood door until a hand was there to catch his head. The large body of his husband pressed against Severus' smaller frame.

"Would you like me to take care of this?" his callused fingers wrapped themselves around Severus' thickness. Severus whimpered in pleasure as Armstrong slowly and firmly stroked his penis. "Are you going to behave?" The Daimon's fingers tightened around his prize.

"Yesssss," Severus hissed.

"Are you going to do as I say?" His strokes quickened as he sucked on the space below the ear.

"Never." Severus found the strength deep inside him and forced the word out. Armstrong dropped the penis like a hot potato. As he stepped away from his mate he sent a tiny jolt through the bar into Severus swollen balls, dropping Severus onto his knees screaming.

"All you have to do is what I ask and we can end this torture with a most lovely orgasm."

"Bastard!" Severus sneered.

"Yes my love." He poured himself a brandy from Severus' small bar, his nose wrinkled at the aroma of the drink. "Not a very good quality," sipping he turned back to Severus, "but it's passable."

"I get what I can afford." There was something in his voice that struck Armstrong as sad, another mystery to solve. Severus doubled over, his head pressed firmly onto the floor. "I can't take much more. Please let me release."

"Not until you agree."

"Fucking arsehole."

"That may well be but I am your fucking arsehole."

"Fine, fine." Severus sounded so defeated. "I will do as you say." 'For now,' he thought to himself.

The Potions Master found himself lifted from the floor and laid gently onto the bed. His husband sat on the bed with his back resting of the headboard. He pulled his husband onto his lap so that Severus' back lay against his chest. With only his hands he made love to his husband. They were strokes and playful touches, all for his lover's enjoyment. Armstrong knew that his husband wouldn't last long. He released the charm on the bar letting a flood of white liquid spurt forth. Armstrong held tight as his husband convulsed in his arms. Holding him until he quieted and relaxed into his body.

"I expect you to be dressed and at Hogwarts' gate in thirty minutes." He kissed him on the neck as he slid from underneath his lover. Severus conceded he had lost this battle with his husband but he was determined to win the war with him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lagging behind Severus watched the interaction of his husband and the members of the tribe. He could see the admiration in their eyes as they looked upon his partner. There was more than that, more than respect; there was true friendship between his lover and the tribe. Severus spent a lifetime only to find one person who he called friend and that friendship took over twenty years to form. It wasn't his fault, he would have never have spoken to the man after he tried to eat him but Remus was persistent, worming his way into Severus' life with a game of chess, a literary discussion on a new book, or a drink at the Three Broomsticks. It was strange to Severus that he would rather like to have Remus with him; he had never felt as alone as he did right now.

As despair was about to take over, Severus noticed a lovely, svelte, brunette slither her way up to his husband. His eyes narrowed and a low growl came from deep within him. She then put an arm around his husband's waist and one around his neck and welcomed him back with a deep, searing kiss. Pushing his way through the crowd Severus took a hand of her luscious hair and yanked her fiercely from his smug husband. Armstrong whipped his mouth dry as he introduced his husband.

"Everyone." There was complete silence as he spoke. "I was summoned from my home with the plea to assist in the fight against evil. I find it a just war, this evil must be stopped. We will pack our homes and gather our love ones to our side for in three days we will move all we possess to a far land. There we will live as long as the war rages." The Daimons were talking among themselves when their leader raised his hand to silence them. "Not only did I find a war for us to fight, for what good is a warrior without a war to prove himself," the crowd cheered, "I found my mate. Severus Snape, my husband given to me by the fates and by the rituals that have traveled down from generation to generation. He will bare me many sons who, the gods willing, be a strong, just, leaders of the Daimons." The cheers went up at the announcements. Armstrong pulled his mate close to his side.

Severus leaned into him and whispered into his husband's ear. "No children. It won't happen." Armstrong pulled him closer. "Who's the bitch that was trying to put her tongue down your throat?"

"Jealous?" Armstrong asked with a smirk that Severus wanted to slap off his mate's face.

"Never, you can fuck anyone you want. She can bare you that child that you seem to want." He tried to pull away. Yes, he was jealous but he would never admit it to himself, least of all to this insufferable man that held him tight.

"Miriam, come meet my husband."

"And have my hair pulled out by the roots? No, I think not." She was still rubbing her abused scalp.

"That's what I surmised," Severus mumbled.

"He will behave, won't you love?" Severus merely grunted and crossed his arm across his chest.

"Couldn't find a mate that was a bit more agreeable? Does this mean no more romps through the woods?" She smiled seductively.

"He says he doesn't care who I fuck, perhaps tonight after dinner." Severus snapped his head sharply to glare at his husband, struggling ferociously trying to pull away.

"You mean to say he doesn't want that," her dark eyes shifted to his crotch, "to himself." She glowed when she smiled. "Then after dinner it is; nice of you to share, Severus."

"The name is Snape!" he yelled at the long legged minx.

"Sir, did you bring me anything?" the soft sweet voice brought Severus out of his rage and stared at the lovely, petite, blue eyed beauty that was trying to get his husbands attention. Damn were all the women here beautiful? He couldn't compete with lovely creatures… even if he wanted to.

"Let me think… No, Rose Marie, I didn't bring anything for you." The young lady looked crestfallen and about to cry when Armstrong took pity on her. "I have, however, a few letters that seem to have your name on them."

"Remus?" she whispered softly.

"Who else do you know, child, outside of our community?"

"No one sir."

"Then I guess they're from Remus." He pulled a pile of letters from inside his coat jacket and handed them to a beaming young lady. She hugged the letters to her breast, curtsied slightly, and dashed off with her treasures.

"Remus and her… together?" Severus was stunned. Why hadn't the werewolf told him?

"Yes, she's two months pregnant with his pup. When we return to Hogwarts, there will be a wizard ceremony binding the two."

"Why not a ritual such as ours?" Severus questioned.

"She is not a Daimon but a foundling. Remus, who has the heart of a warrior, is not, in fact one. He is too kindhearted to ever do the things I did to you yesterday and she to fragile. No, a civil union is a better choice for them."

Severus would have liked to argue for the sake of arguing, still put out that his husband was going to see 'that woman' after dinner but he was right, Remus was a good man and would never hurt anyone if he could help it. The Potions Master felt a twinge of sadness; things will never be the same between Remus and himself again. He should be happy for his friend instead of feeling deserted.

"He will always be your friend love. He speaks of you as the brother he never had." The Daimon tried to comfort his spouse. "You will have a nephew or niece to play with our children." He ran his large hand over the flat of Severus' stomach.

"Not. Going. To. Happen."

Armstrong roared with laughter taking his lover's hand. "Come, there is someone I want you to meet."

Severus reluctantly was dragged along until they came upon a rather pleasant little home with succulent grapes vines hanging from the arbor. The door opened before Armstrong could even knock. A man, Severus guessed, who had to be close to one hundred, drew his husband into a tight embrace.

"My boy have you come to drink wine and tell tall war stories?"

"It has been awhile, hasn't it Edelman? We are going to war and I will need you on my right side. We will make new war stories we can lie to each other about."

Edelman slapped Armstrong hard on the arm in camaraderie. "If it is not food or wine then what reason have you crossed my door today?" Edelman offered entrance to his home with a wave of a hand.

"I have married." It was a simple statement that explained everything to the older wizard.

"Is this the young man to be trained?"

Severus hated to be talked about as if weren't there and answered for his husband. "I am his spouse but I have no need to be trained as if I were a monkey."

"Difficult?" Edelman observed, as the tribe leader nodded. "My task will be difficult. I do like a challenge. Will you challenge me…?"

"Snape, Severus Snape."

"Will you challenge me Severus Snape?"

"Challenge you? No, destroy you, definitely!" Severus was deadly serious.

Edelman laughed at the Potions Master which infuriated him even more.

"I like your husband, Arm. Six hours a day for the next month should have him properly trained. Do you want to start tomorrow?"

Shaking his head, Armstrong replied, "We will be moving for the next few days. I believe by Monday we should be settled in enough to start his lessons."

"I won't attend and there is nothing on this earth that can make me." Severus sounded like a petulant three year old.

"No?" Armstrong looked at his husband's crotch. Severus groaned as he threw his head back and came in his pants.

"Bastard!" Severus grumbled as he tried to adjust his wet underpants.

"Now you know why we put the slave bar in the submissive's testicles." Severus didn't catch on so his husband explained. "We are a world of dominate, testosterone driven men. Even the least dominate partner are driven by the same urges, such as you. We would have a highly charged situation if both partners, who are natural warriors, were equal in the home. There were many deaths and injuries the first couple of centuries of our reign. Our numbers were dwindling and the strongest were being destroyed. We had to find something to keep the least strong one in the union more placid. The slave bar seemed to work, at first. We found that it cannot be use indefinitely, at least not continually, and the lesser of the two dominates will slip back into his old patterns of rebellion. The training is to reestablish daily who is dominate until it is second nature. You will come to me in a month's time as my lover, partner, husband, and friend but never totally my equal. And," he drew his lover next to him, "you will be elated in that relationship."

"I'm going to leave and go back to Hogwarts. I will spend every waking moment trying to find a way to break this bond that you forced upon me. I am no man's slave, least of all yours."

"No? What do you call Dumbledore and Voldemort? Is it not 'master'?"

"I despise you." With that Severus tried to apparated away. Shocked and bewildered, he found himself still standing by his loathsome husband. "What, the fuck, have you done?" Severus bellowed.

"I did nothing. Your intent was to leave me; the bond knew that and won't let you leave."

Severus screamed in exasperation as he stormed away. He had no idea where he would go. He only knew he had to be as far away from his spouse as the bond would let him.

"He's hurting," Edelman said putting a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I know. I also know he wants more than breath itself what I am offering him."

"Submission?"

"Never, I want to offer him love a few have ever known."

"We'll work him into shape and by the end of the month he'll be willing spreading his legs for you."

"I don't know old friend. I may have to impregnate him to have him behave."

"That does seem to settle the hard to handle down, doesn't it?"

"I'd really rather wait until he realizes that he is in love with me. Take it slow with him, Del. I want him trained not broken."

"Have you ever known me to fail?"

"No… nor have you ever had to train Severus Snape."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus marched through town, and into the surrounding forest. He had lost track of time as he wandered aimlessly, until some movement to the left of him caught his eye. In a meadow sat Rose Marie, Remus' fiancé, her precious letters were spread about. He took a step forward to join her then thought better of it. She was alone with her meditation and he thought better than to disturb her. He turned to leave when he heard her soft voice.

"Severus?"

He stopped and looked at her. She rose graciously and walked to the dower man. "Forgive me; Remus has spoken so much of you that I think I already know you." She offered her delicate hand to the ex-professor. He took it and squeezed it softly.

"I wish Remus could have reciprocated and told me of you. He's very lucky, you are quite beautiful."

She blushed. "Remus didn't mention that you were so charming."

"I don't believe I ever gave Remus cause to think of me such."

"Come and sit with me and tell me more of what my love doesn't know about you."

"I didn't wish to disturb you."

"I insist. You can have half my sandwich and the lemonade I made this morning."

He hadn't known he was hungry but his stomach grumbled at the idea of food. She continued, "If you don't eat Arm will be out here looking for you to feed you."

Severus eyebrow rose.

"Part of the bond," she replied.

"We can't have that." Severus smirked. "Please, lead the way." He followed and sat down on the woolen blanket that she had spread out. After a delightful lunch and conversation, Rose Marie took his hand in hers and spoke as if she knew his thoughts.

"You aren't going to lose Remus. You will come twice a week to dinner. Once with Arm and once by yourself so you and Remus can talk, drink, and play chess. You do know you are to be our child's Godfather?"

"No, no I didn't realize that." Severus was shocked.

"Oh dear, perhaps I should have waited until Remus had asked you."

"I will act completely surprise if and when he asks me."

"Oh he will. There is no one he cares about more that you."

"Except," he looked into her bright glistening eyes, "perhaps you."

"Yes, I do think he would die for me and our child. The love of a woman is different than that the love of a friend. He needs us both, I think. You will come every Christmas and roll on the ground with the children. You will gladly baby sit our brood and we will watch over yours when they become too much to handle for you and Arm."

Severus made such a look that Rose Marie was taken aback.

"Having a difficult time adjusting to the Daimons?"

"Slightly!"

"The training?"

Severus cringed.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds." She tried to reassure him.

"How can it not be? I am being trained to be his sex slave!"

"Oh you're not."

"Then what do you call it when I have a slave bar through my sack?" He blushed as he realized he said too much. She on the other didn't even flinch at his words.

"You have a misunderstanding what the training is all about. All the men go through some training. Arm went through it, at least the part how to please another person, sexually that is. Sex and family is eighty percent of the life of the Daimons. The other twenty percent is fighting." She giggled. "Remus was quite refreshing." She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke of her lover. She shook her head and got back on the subject. "Since sex is so important, lessons were given: the proper way to give a blow job, rimming-"

"Enough." Severus squirmed at the conversation.

"-how to find and please the prostrate, how to prepare the opening for proper penetration-"

"ENOUGH!" He tried to hide behind the curtain of hair.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "The point is, Arm went through that part of the training already. You will never have to be submissive to him in public or when there is anyone around. The only time you have to 'know your place' will be in the privacy of your own home. From what I understand it is rarely used unless there is a power struggle between the two males."

"You're not making me feel any better."

She patted his leg. "It's not all that bad and Arm is the finest person I know, next to Remus that is. Now help me clean up and I'll show you how to get home. They'll be sending a search party out for us if we stay out here much longer."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better. I do believe Remus found a gem in you."

She handed the basket that was filled with the leftovers and letters to Severus to carry. Taking his arm she led him back to town. Stopping in front of Armstrong's home she said, "This is where I leave you." Turning to walk away, she took a deep breath. "Severus, give it a chance, it won't be as bad as you think." She touched his arm to stop him from walking away.

Severus looked up and on the front porch stood Armstrong, his arms folded over his chest. At least he hadn't gone to see that bitch, Miriam. Arm smiled and offered his hand to Severus. Severus sighed as Rose Marie gave him a slight push.

"Go on, he won't bite," she encouraged.

"At least not much," the leader of the tribe replied.

Severus took his husband's hand and was pulled into the warmth of his husband. Armstrong nipped at the thin lower lip of Severus, urging entrance. The instant the lips touched Severus fell in the void of the moment. All there was was him and the strong body that held him. The touch, the taste, the feel of his husband became all consuming. The need of his husband outweighed the pain he was enduring from the previous day's activity. He needed, no wanted, his husband deep in him. To make him feel alive, to feel wanted and loved. This coupling was slow and drawn out, not frantic as the previous day was. When the glow faded he became aware of the strong arms folded about him. His lover's cock nestled in the cheeks of his arse, poking the back of his balls. Well satisfied, he cuddled back into his husband.

"I still hate you," Severus mumbled as he faded into sleep.

"I know," Armstrong whispered, kissing his lover's shoulder before he too fell too sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In the coming days, everyone packed and readied to go to there knew home. From the mouse trap that was hidden behind the cupboard to the large oak chests of drawers from the bedroom everything was prepared to magically transport to the outskirts of Hogwarts. Every tree, shrub and plant was in the exact location as they were in there previous home. Each home was in the exact location as before. The only difference was the extra room addition to Armstrong's home.

Remus waited nervously at the gates of Hogwarts with Dumbledore and a few members of the Order. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, gazing at the crowds that were soon to be comrades in arms. He became nervous when he couldn't see his love and his heart crept up into his throat. His mind became a whirling dervish, thinking of all of the horrible possibilities that could have happened to his love. Despair was about to take over when he heard his name.

"Rose!" Remus yelled back, still not seeing her. She darted out from behind Armstrong, nearly pushing the man to the ground as she dashed by him. Forgetting the flowers he had brought his fiancé, he dropped them and took off running. He twirled as he lifted her into the air. Slowly he lowered her to the ground, his amber eyes never leaving the blue ones of Rose Marie. The kiss was chaste, not passionate, but the feelings they held for one another were obvious to anyone with eyes. He fell to his knees. There he circled her swollen tummy and kissed the child that grew inside.

She giggled as she helped him from the ground. "Let's go greet them," she said as she pulled on his arm.

"Severus, you're alive." Remus grinned at his friend.

"No thanks to him." He tilted his head towards his husband. He and Armstrong had an argument earlier in the day. Armstrong finally got fed up with his lover and activated the slave bar. Not letting Severus reach climax for hours, not until he took Severus over his knee and spanked the man. In the middle of the hard paddling, Armstrong released the sex bar throwing Severus into a very highly charged orgasm. His legs couldn't hold him up and he couldn't find a comfortable position to sit. Finally he lay upon their bed faced down with the pillow tucked under him. At the time he thought it was his choice to be locked into his room. He only found out differently when he decided he was hungry. The door was charmed locked and the only way it would open was a formal apology to his husband. Severus stewed for hours in his prison. Finally, after much thought, he realized that he was probably wrong. Merlin he hated it when he wasn't right.

He stood in the middle of their bedroom with his hand behind his back and his head down, as he formally apologized. "My husband of five days, I regret any and all references I made about your mother. I regret that I pissed into the water you make your morning tea with." He knew he hadn't been punished for that as of yet. He cringed with the thought what that may entail. "I regret my husband that I didn't…" he felt the bar tingle his testicles, "I wouldn't listen to your side of the discussion. I will strive to keep an open mind and my temper in check when we have a discussion. I apologize from the depth of my soul."

"Liar." Severus heard the word before the door opened for him. He snickered; of course he was lying. He wasn't sorry at all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was home. Merlin, how he had missed his dungeon. He was almost humming as he started towards his rooms when he felt the strong grip of his husband stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my rooms." Severus never even considered that his husband wouldn't let him live in the dungeon. If Armstrong wanted to live with him down there it would be find by him.

"Your place is with me." There was to be no discussion.

"Bastard," Severus mumbled.

Harry stood to the right of Dumbledore. He had heard much about the Daimons but this was his first opportunity that he had to actually see them. He felt so small. He stared at his delicate fingers and wondered how he could ever defeat Voldemort. He felt a compassionate arm go around his shoulder and give him a friendly squeeze.

"Remember David killed a giant with a stone," Armstrong reassured Harry. Harry looked up and smiled slightly. "What we have to do, boy, is to train you to use your strengths and use Voldemort's weaknesses against him."

"He has no weakness."

"Everyone has there weakness, even me."

"What would those be?" Harry questioned.

Severus listened intently.

"That is for another day when there are no other ears to hear me but yours."

Armstrong swore he heard his husband mutter, "Bastard."

"Come Harry and meet one of your other teachers. Miriam?"

"This will be your cantrips and malediction professor."

"Huh?"

"Charms and curses." Miriam slithered up to the teenager. "A much older and darker version than the classes you take now." She looked hungrily up and down the young man. "He has great power, Arm. I do like the taste of power."

"Miriam, he's a child."

"You're seventeen aren't you Harry?"

"Yes," he said confused

Miriam turned to her tribe's leader. "Then he's old enough, Arm." She smiled seductively

Severus thought the boy was too young to hook up with the likes of that tramp but rather Harry than his husband.

"We will start your lessons tomorrow, young Harry. Get a good night's sleep for we will be expecting you at the crack of dawn. Eat a hearty breakfast, you'll need it." He turned to his fellow Daimons. "The same should be said for all of you; tomorrow we go into battle mode. Training and strategy is at the forefront. There is honor to die in a just war but you will be ready so that no life is wasted. Let us settle in and have a good night's rest. Severus join me now," he ordered as he offered his hand to his beloved. "There is something I wish to show you at home."

"I've already seen it." Severus smirked as he took his husband's hand.

"Behave yourself or I might find another spanking will be called for," he whispered to his husband. Severus' face remained impassive as his cock twitched in his trousers.

Severus tried to act indifferent as he entered his husband's home. Looking discreetly about for something different, Severus saw nothing out of the ordinary. Armstrong put his arm around Severus waist and led him to the bedroom, as he spoke. "It's in the bedroom."

"Like I said I've already seen it." He so wanted to add that he wasn't impressed but they would both have know that was an out and out lie. He did feel the sharp sting of his mate's hand making contact to his already abused bum.

Once inside the room Severus saw nothing appeared to be different. Everything was set up as it was before coming to Hogwarts. "There." Armstrong pointed to a door that hadn't been there before. "Go on. Open it." Armstrong smiled reassuringly at his mate.

Cautiously, for Severus was a cautious man, he opened the door slowly. As he walked into the room he slowly turned in awe, trying to incorporate all of his surroundings. There was a huge window that had a lovely view of the lake. On the far wall was an empty bookshelf that ran from the bottom of the floor to the extended ceiling. A ladder was affixed to the floor and ceiling and could roll from one side of the room to the other, making access easier. On the other side of the room was a fireplace and hearth to warm the room. Spreading from the hearth were shelves and shelves of ingredients for his potions. There was another fireplace set off to the side of the room with a new platinum cauldron positioned over it. A double sink with cold and hot running water finished the room.

"This is yours and yours alone. When I become too much for you to handle you may come in here and work or study to you heart's content."

"I will be spending my every waking moment then in here," Severus teased.

Armstrong put his arms around his mate's waist and nuzzled his neck from behind. "All of this is yours but don't abuse my generosity. I will try hard not to use this room against you but you must not hide in here to get away from me. We must work out our problems together. Understand?" He sucked greedily on the tender skin of the neck before kissing it eagerly. Severus could not help himself and leaned back to the hard body that held him up.

"Yes," Severus hissed out, not sure he was answering to the question or to the sensation of his lover's lips on his neck.

"Now go to your dungeons and bring back everything you own. You won't be going back there unless I am with you. I believe your Dumbledore a good man but a manipulative bastard. He will not use his power over you again."

Hesitantly, Severus, ashamed and humiliated, told a truth that no one but he and Dumbledore knew. "I own nothing. Not even the clothes on my back."

"Severus come sit with me." They went into the living room to sit. Armstrong sat himself on the comfortable sofa, while Severus started to settle into the wingback chair.

"Severus here on my lap, if you please."

Severus did think the thought of a bit of comfort would be nice. He sat together as they did their first time together. He leaned into his husband's body, his long arms circling his husband's neck. They both sat in silence as Armstrong waited patiently for Severus to tell his story.

"Did you know I was sent to Azkaban after the first war?"

"No, I didn't." He reassuringly stroked Severus' back.

Severus laid his head on his mate's shoulder so he wouldn't have to look into his eyes. "I was a Death Eater about to receive the Kiss when Albus saved me. No one trusted me. Thought Albus was a barmy old fool to trust the likes of me. The ministry had a list of stipulations for my release. I was to remain warded to Hogwarts and the Headmaster for duration of twenty years. Secondly, I was to forfeit everything I owned or will own, including any patents I may have on my potions, to that barmy old fool." He gulped. His voice tightened as he continued. "I have made a great deal of money over the years, every knut going to Albus. If I need anything from toothpaste to underwear I must ask his permission. You have no idea how long I have wanted a Chocolate Frog but I'll be damned if I ask him for one." Tears were swimming in his eyes. He felt his mate gently kiss the top of his head.

"Severus, take your clothes off." Armstrong pushed him off his lap.

"I'm really not in the mood," Severus protested.

"Do as I say. Take your clothes off, even your skivvies, while I go collect your other clothes." Slowly, one button at a time, Severus started to strip. From their bedroom he could hear his lover's voice. "No husband of mine will ever be obligated to another. To be treated no better than a pet." He re-entered the room with all of Severus' clothes in his arms. "Give me those and your boots. I don't want anything in this house that man has 'given' you." He gave his husband a quick kiss and headed out the door leaving a very confused husband standing naked in the middle of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Everyone was in the Great Hall having their dinner when the heavy doors flew opened.

"How dare you? How dare you use another as you have?" He threw one of Severus' boots at the headmaster, followed by another one, nearly striking the old man. "What you have taken from my husband I want back. Not only the money you stole but his dignity you have taken from him as well. I want an accounting of every Gallon and I want it deposited in an account with his and only his name on it." He was standing in front of the Headmaster when he thrust the rest of Severus' clothes into the old man's arms. A silencing charm went up about them. Armstrong was rather perplexed when he saw the blue eyes twinkling. There was no fear or anger, nor was there a protest as he expected. Only those damn twinkling eyes.

"Of course, it shall be done by sunset of today." There were only moments left before the sun would be down.

Eyeing Albus guardedly, the anger quickly subsiding as everything became clear to him. "How long?"

"Since the very first day, it was the only way I could protect him. Now that I know he will be taken care of, his account will be released to you."

"Not to me but Severus."

"As you wish." The old man really surprised Armstrong when he patted his cheek. "I know I am a manipulative old bastard. I would quit if I could but I've been doing it so long I don't think I can. But now I know he will be looked after, there will be one less thing for me to worry about. Take good care of my boy."

"I will."

"Good." Albus shook his head in acknowledgement and sat down to continue his meal. "Please join us."

"Not tonight Headmaster. I left a very confused, naked husband that I must take shopping this evening. Thank you." Armstrong had a new respect for the old wizard, even if he still didn't trust him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus mouth hung open in disbelief. He looked at his vault. His childhood possessions, his parents, such as they were, photographs. There was his pardon from so many years before and there was the money. Thousands of gallons lined the walls.

"Mine?"

"All yours, my love." Arm held tight to his husband in fear that he legs were about to give out. "There are a few ground rules you must follow."

"Here it comes. Do I have to ask you permission each time I acquire anything?" There was bitterness in his voice, not which surprised Armstrong.

"No. The only stipulation is that you buy what you want and need. I will take care of all the household expenses. If you spend every gallon in this vault, I will then take care of your wants and needs."

"You might not be half bad after all," Severus said slyly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The weather was still brisk and spring wouldn't come for another six weeks but the smell of Jasmine and Honeysuckle wafted through the grounds of Hogwarts. The moon was nearly full with wisps of clouds donning it. This was a night for lovers. Long time lovers, such as Albus and Minerva, made slow and relaxing love. Comfortable as old shoes, they fell into a pattern they long ago perfected. The passion of their youth was long gone, to be replaced by the knowledge of knowing someone for so long could bring.

Lupin offered his betrothal a glass of champagne as they sat before the fire, seeking to renew the love they sharedThis night would be a slow seduction, with soft music and candle lights. Chocolate strawberries fed to each other, teasingly. Promises were whispered of a life time of passion and love. They had a lifetime to learn more of one another.

This was a night for groping and frantic lovemaking, as Harry lost his virginity to Miriam. There was no promises, no words of love, only the animalistic need to fulfill their lust. It was a night that Harry howled at the moon as he became a man. Miriam knew that no one in Harry's life could ever do what she had done for him this evening and it mad her smile. Their naked frames were rolled up in a blanket outside the Astronomy Tower as they lay there and watched the moon travel across the sky.

It started with name calling. Then one shove led to another when Draco and Ron found themselves wrestling on the floor. Blows were made. Blood were spilt, until Ron found himself sitting on top of Draco pinning his arms above his head. Draco breathed heavily, his heart shape mouth slightly open. So tempting, so luscious, Ron did the unthinkable. Leaning over, he kissed his rival. A peck became a desperate, passionate kiss. They started to roll on the floor again but this time they weren't fighting. They moaned each other's name, as they rutted against one another. There pricks moving rhythmically together until the two young men couldn't hold out any longer and came in their slacks. Draco lay on top of his adversary, unable to move, listening to the rapid beating of Ron's heart. Horror struck him, as he realized what the two rivals had done. Sitting up Draco looked deep into the eyes of Ron. Not knowing what came over him he gave Ron a quick kiss before he dashed back to his dorm. Ron wasn't able to stop grinning.

This was the night that Hermione watched as the love of her life came by the hands of another. Perhaps it wouldn't have hurt as much if it was a soft lovely female that waylaid him, but having that person be male and someone that Ron professed that he despised was more than she could tolerate? This was a night of broken hearts and dreams as Hermione walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

After an evening of shopping and eating his fill of Chocolate Frogs, Severus, found himself secure in his husbands arms, snoring slightly as he slept..

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dreading to wake, Severus pretended to be asleep, as Armstrong ran the tips of his fingers across the soft flesh of his husband's thigh. "I know you're awake. Want to tell me what is bothering you?"

"I'm not going," Severus informed his husband.

Rolling over onto his back Arm gave a loud sigh. He had tried everything for the past four days to convince his husband to go for his training. From mild torture, bribery, passionate love making, even threats of not being able to use his new lab, nothing worked. He had tired to explain how important the training was but Severus would hear nothing of it.

"Do you still want out of this relationship?"

"What do you think?" Severus' mind wanted out but pushed down deep inside him was a small voice telling him that he was happier than he had ever been. The obstinate part of the man won out.

"I'll make a bargain with you." He straddled his husband's waist and started to fondle Severus' nipples, sending Severus' eyes to the back of his head. "If you agree to go for the full month, if you still want to leave me at that point, I'll let you leave with only a kiss and a blessing."

Biting his lower lip, Severus arched to his husbands touch. "Oh yesssss," he hissed.

"Good." Armstrong jumped off his husband and headed to the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Severus behind. "Now get up. Del doesn't like his students being late."

Lying there, Severus ran the conversation over in his head until it dawned on him what he, in a roundabout way, had agreed to.

"You bastard!" he screamed at his husband. "That is not what I meant when I said yes." A part of him admired the manipulation. Armstrong was perhaps more a Slytherin than himself. "Fine, I'll go but in thirty days expect my luggage to be filled and ready to leave."


End file.
